Ozonolysis of terpenes and analogs thereof can produce aldehydes that are used as ingredients in flavors and fragrances. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,023,244, 3,699,169 and 6,545,186, and WO 2013/053102.
It is not uncommon that about 5-30% of the desired aldehydic product from the ozonolysis procedure is over-oxidized, producing the corresponding acid. The over-oxidized acid product is generally regarded as waste.